Kiss Me Til My Knees Go Weak
by fauxvision
Summary: Naruto is wanting some "special" attention, and Sasuke keeps denying him, because he's busy with work. That's fine; Naruto knows just the way to break him down. A SasuNaruSasu One-shot.


**Rated:** M  
**Pairing: **SasuNaruSasu  
**Warning: **Yaoi (male x male)

**Summary:** Naruto is wanting some "special" attention, and Sasuke keeps denying him, because he's busy with work. That's fine; Naruto knows just the way to break him down.

**Kiss Me Til My Knees Go Weak**

_Kisses don't  
No they don't  
Never don't lie  
You can run if you want but you cant hide  
Telling you its the truth don't you ask why  
Kisses don't  
No they don't  
Kisses don't lie  
- "Kisses Don't Lie" by Rihanna_

**-The Peck-**

A new dawn had break, and the fluorescent sun rays of the new day peaked into the dark room. It cast over the mattress caressing two life forms sound asleep. The obnoxious bright light sat at Naruto's eyelids, filtering through long, curled eyelashes making the male shut his eyes tightly. He pulled the covers over his head grumbling, twisting under the cotton that blanketed his bare body.

He hated morning time; the loud chirping of birds outside his window along with the howls and cackles of neighbors truly did ruin his mood. Not to mention the rude intrusion of sunlight he was currently battling with. He tousled underneath the comforter for a few moments longer, irritably groaning his distaste under his breath.

A cold hand reached to his shoulder and halted his movement; he flinched from the chilling contact.

"Ahh," he started to protest, but his lips sealed when soft pink ones of the other person caught his own. He let an _mmm_ rumble in the back of his throat as they continued to kiss; a curve formed in the corner of his lips as he began to smile. "Good morning to you, too," he mumbled in between presses of lips onto lips, and threw his arm around the other's neck.

Pulling back til their noses met, Sasuke opened his eyes; his blue black bangs hid portions of his face, but from the rise of his cheekbone, Naruto could tell he was smirking. "Must you always be so fidgety in the morning? I kind of like my sleep."

"You know I hate the morning," Naruto pulled back a little more to tap a finger against his nose, "but if this is the way you plan to take my mind off of it, I think I can get use to it."

"Hn," Sasuke smirked, leaning his head into Naruto's chest and nuzzled his nose against the skin, "I can think of another way to take your mind off of it, if you know what I mean."

Naruto felt Sasuke repeatedly press his lips in a trail down his torso; he let out a breathy moan, feeling himself get excited when the other was a few centimeters away from his groin. His hips jerked when Sasuke's nose nuzzled the crevices, carefully not to brush against him. He was such a tease, enticing Naruto the way he did bringing those long fingers wiggling up Naruto's leg to tickle the inside of his tanned thighs.

He could tell Sasuke was smiling, as if the low chuckle the other released wasn't confirmation enough.

"Are you just gonna play down there, or do something?" Naruto asked looking down at rumpled raven tresses settled below his waistline. "I'm not too fond of being teased."

"Well, if that's the case," Sasuke stuck his tongue out and licked the creases of Naruto's groin earning a shudder and moan. Naruto tried to pull his hips back as Sasuke dug his tongue in his skin, dragging it slowly with a cocky grin dawning his features. But Sasuke wasn't going to let him go anywhere, placing his hands on the backs of his thighs and clutching them in his palms, pushing Naruto closer to him.

"You're such a damn tease," Naruto struggled against Sasuke's hold, putting his fingers into the raven hairs and steadily pushed the head buried into his groin backward. A quick press of Sasuke's lips to his his hip, and he moved, tilting his head upward for deep onyx irises to meet hooded blue.

"You shouldn't be so fun to play with," he mocked, wriggling his fingers on the underside of Naruto's thigh making the other flinch. "You're so cute; how about I make us breakfast?"

"I would rather have you instead."

Sasuke smiled slyly, releasing Naruto from his hold, pushed the covers from over their heads, and rolled off the bed. He stood up, reaching upward and stretched his lengthy body; his flannel pajama bottoms revealed the nape of his ass, and Naruto eye's couldn't help but molest the male in front of him. He wanted what was beneath the waistline of those pants, but Sasuke's next words killed his thoughts.

"You're gonna have to wait on that; I have too much work to do today, so my cooking will just have to do," he winked at the male still laying in bed.

Watching Sasuke retreat, that marvelous ass of his switching as he walked out of the room for the kitchen, Naruto's groin twitched. There was no way Sasuke was going to get away with getting him this hot and bothered only to neglect him for work. Nope, that wasn't going to happen, and as Naruto threw his legs over the side of the bed and pulled his own pajama pants on, he grinned knowing just how to get Sasuke back.

_Two could play this game_, he said, _and this is going to be fun._

**-The Cheek- **

After a trip to the bathroom for a brush of his teeth and use of the toilet, Naruto walked into the kitchen where sizzling made for music and the microwave hummed. He watched as that tall, lean body of flawless ivory skin moved about the space- cracking eggs, mixing batter, and flipping bacon in a pan.

"Aren't you being the generous one this morning?" Naruto said, coming up behind Sasuke, pressing his bare torso flush against the other male. He wrapped his arms around Sasuke's slim waist to pull him in closer and rested his head atop his broad shoulder. He looked upward to Sasuke's face, concentrated as he poured beaten eggs into another pan, but smiling from Naruto's contact.

"You're distracting me," Sasuke commented, stirring the eggs until they were a fluffy yellow mass.

"Well you're the one who got me feeling all affectionate," Naruto retorted, rubbing his nose into Sasuke's exposed neck.

Sasuke picked the pan up from the stove, holding it a few inches above as he gave Naruto a sideways glance. "Affectionate, huh?" he questioned the male nuzzling his neck and circling his fingertips in the hairs of Sasuke's happy trail. "Just what are you trying to do?"

Pulling back to meet Sasuke's gaze fully, he hid his mischief behind a look of confusion. "Can't a guy show his boyfriend some love without having ulterior motives behind it?"

"A guy can, yeah, but not a horny Naruto," Sasuke picked up a plate and spooned the cooked eggs onto it. "I don't know what you're up to, but I'm not buying it, not falling for it, so you might as well give up."

Sasuke jerked his shoulder, nudging Naruto off of him so he could finish his task. Naruto glared at his mate with his back turned to him as he began making pancakes. Sure, he had other things on his mind, but who was Sasuke to judge! An elbow jabbed him in the stomach playfully, and he let out an "oof" placing his hand over the abused area and looked to the smirking male currently flipping a jack.

_You win this round, _Naruto stated mentally. Before he left for the living room, he leaned forward; his chin hovered Sasuke's shoulder, and he turned for his lips to meet his cheek. Pressing a kiss to the waiting skin, he felt delighted when Sasuke flinched. _Ha, caught you off guard,_ he pulled away with a goofy grin on his face earning a joking scowl from his partner. A stroke of his nose against the kiss wet skin, he moved away and left Sasuke to his cooking as he went to the living room.

_He'll crack soon enough._

**-The Butterfly-**

Sasuke brought two plates full of food, a bottle of syrup, and two forks over to Naruto who was sitting on the couch. He placed the items on the mahogany coffee table, taking a seat next to his boyfriend and let out a sigh of relief.

Naruto tore his gaze away from the screen, sitting up and complimented Sasuke on the sweet aromas of the meal he had prepared. Taking the bottle of syrup and flipping the cap, he poured a liberal amount of the sweet drizzle on top of his pancakes. Putting the bottle onto the table, picking up his fork, and cutting into the coated pancake, he took a bite, humming his approval as his taste buds reveled in the delectable flavor.

"You're such a good cook," he praised Sasuke, devouring more of the meal as he leaned over the table. "I don't see why you just didn't go to culinary school; you would have made a great chef."

Sasuke had put a dent in his own plate as he ate along with Naruto. "I guess cooking was more of a hobby; didn't think it could be a real career."

"Don't you know people run restaurants and make big bucks from having chains of them?"

Sasuke wiped the corner of his mouth as it dripped with syrup and put his fork on his plate. "That's more of business, Naruto; you know, the thing I did go to school for?"

Naruto rolled his eyes as he continued to stuff his face with Sasuke's tasty meal. "Whatever, you'd still make a great chef."

"Thanks."

The two finished their meals with Naruto licking the plate clean in an unrefined manner. They sat back; Naruto folded his arms behind his head stretching himself out while Sasuke propped an elbow on the arm of the couch, holding his head up as he yawned. Saturday morning brought a line up of cartoons, and although both males were twenty two, it was still a favorite past time. As Naruto put it: you could never get too old for comics, cartoons, and videogames.

Looking at Sasuke from his peripheral, Naruto decided to make his next move. He slowly removed his arms from behind his head, placing his hands flat onto the couch seat and began moving towards the other male.

Sasuke was no fool; he could feel even the slightest dip of the cushions as Naruto's weight crept along them, and he bowed his head to let out a low titter. "What are you doing?" he asked aloud, feeling Naruto next to him as his sweet breath ghosted over his cheek.

"Nothing," the other pushed onto Sasuke, stretching his arm across the front of Sasuke's body as he held a hand to the arm of the chair for leverage. He nudged the side of Sasuke's face with the tip of his nose like a kitten begging for their master's attention. When Sasuke looked up and turned his face towards him, he brought his own close; his eyes were directly in front of Sasuke's, and he began to flutter his eyelashes against the other. Long, blonde curling lashes played with long, straight black ones, and Sasuke couldn't help but chortle from the tickle.

"You know, you're too much sometimes," he smiled at Naruto trying to bite back a smile as he continued to bat his eyelashes against Sasuke's.

"I'm not doing anything; just showing my, you know, boyfriend some affection."

Sasuke felt his heart flitter from Naruto's adorable action. He bat his own eyelashes back and moved his hand onto Naruto's thigh. He began to massage the cotton clad muscle making Naruto stop his fluttering and suck in a breath as his eyes fell shut.

"Why'd you stop?" Sasuke asked, still batting his lashes while kneading the thigh in his clutch.

"Nu-no reason," Naruto stuttered with his heart beginning to race.

"Hn," Sasuke smirked, "sure." He pulled back from Naruto and moved his hand from his thigh. Turning forward to grab the plates from the table, Sasuke stood up and began to walk away. "I'm about to get in the shower, and then I'll be starting on my work. Don't try anything funny from here on..."

Naruto scowled, flopping back into the couch and folded his arms across his chest with a pout. Damn that Sasuke Uchiha, always finding a way to get the upper hand. He was going to get him whether he liked it or not.

**-The Lip Gloss-**

The shower knobs squeaked as Sasuke shut off the water; droplets rolled down his frame, resting in the cuts of his lean muscles before rolling off again. He sighed as the steam opened his pores, and he felt relaxed, soothed from the warming comfort of his shower.

He pulled his towel from the rack, stepping out the shower, and ran it along his dripping body. Wrapping the towel around his waist and tucking it in to keep from falling, he stood in front of the mirror, taking his hand and swiping it across the glass to lift the fog. He stared at his reflection; his raven tendrils lay flat against his head, soaked from the water of his shower. He looked slightly flushed, probably from the heat that had beat down on his skin, massaging him as the water hit him. He swept his bangs to the side to remove them from his face and ruffled the back of his hair to shake some of the water.

He reached to the container holding toothbrushes on the counter, picked up his own along with the toothpaste, and put a nice amount on. Sticking the brush in his mouth, he began to hum his ABC's – a habit he had since he was a child. (His mother said saying them twice was the proper length to brush your bones.) Finishing the second set, he turned the water on, spit, gargled, and rinsed his brush, smacking his lips and let out an "ahh" from the refreshing, minty tingle.

Sasuke looked to his left and right to make sure he had finished his business, and when he acknowledged everything had been done, he turned the knob on the door. Pulling the door open, his eyes fell on a certain blonde haired, blue eyed male standing in the frame wearing a big smirk. Sasuke cocked a brow staring at his boyfriend, and he zeroed in on his glossy lips.

"What in the hell is th-" his sentence was interrupted as Naruto pressed his lips onto Sasuke's, smearing the sticky substance over Sasuke's mouth in the process. After a good three seconds, Naruto pulled back; the gloss was smudged over the lower half of his and Sasuke's face. He puckered his lips into the air with a smile, giving a kiss, and turned on his heels down the the hall.

Sasuke was left there, startled, confused, and blinking owlishly trying to piece together the previous happening. He darted his tongue out to steal across his bottom lip, and his eyebrows hiked at the taste.

"Dragonfruit," he continued to lick his lips clean of the gloss coating them. "I wonder what the hell is going on with him?"

**-The Earlobe-**

Sasuke had dawned lounge clothes, settled on the couch, and was typing up notes on his laptop. He was focused as he pecked at the keyboard; his eyebrows were furrowed, because he had been making mistakes. Naruto had his mind jumbled with the series of random kisses he had been giving him throughout the day, and although he wanted to stop and ask his partner what his deal was, he had to get his work done; Naruto would just have to wait.

"Speak of the devil," Sasuke spoke, feeling another presence enter the room as he continued to type. Said devil knelt in front of Sasuke, placing himself in between his legs and rested his hands on his thighs.

Sasuke spared no glance, keeping his gaze focused on the bright screen of his keyboard. Weight pressed onto him for what seemed like the hundredth time that day; he started to scold Naruto for pushing his laptop screen forward where he couldn't see it, but when he felt lips touch his ear, he shuddered.

Now Naruto was massaging his thighs under his fingertips, rocking his torso into Sasuke's lap brushing his crotch, and those lips- the same ones he had felt somewhere on him all day were taking his earlobe between them. Sasuke's mouth parted, and a breathy exhale escaped as Naruto rubbed his ear between his supple lips while playing with his lower half.

"Naru-" he inhaled, running his fingers in spiky blonde locks and grasped a few strands. Taking his bottom lip between his teeth, Sasuke pulled Naruto back by his hair, lifting his face so they could stare at each other. "You know I'm trying to get my work done."

Naruto moved his hands from Sasuke's thighs and pulled back enough for Sasuke to let go of his grip. There was a wink from the male as he stood up and left the room leaving a flustered Sasuke with his half closed laptop.

Sasuke took his hands and placed them on his face, dragging his sweaty palms downward and let out an exasperated sigh. "Got dammit, Naruto."

**-The Spiderman-**

He had moved to his desk for a more comfortable setting where his chair supported his back, and he could stretch his arms out to type. He was leaning over on the desk, and his hands were in front of his lips as he proofread his essay. Sasuke's eyes shifted from one sentence to another as he quickly read through the paragraphs, and he would only move a finger to make a correction if needed.

He heard the door creak behind him, and already knowing who it was, he spoke. "Go away, Naruto; I have to finish this." He was clearly ignored by the male who still pressed inward, and the sound of his footsteps against the hardwood floor signaled this to Sasuke.

"Naruto, seriously, man...I have to finish-"

His chair was pulled out, his head was pulled back, and before he could say anything, Naruto's lips crashed onto his own. The position he was in allowed him view of Naruto's neck as he was kissing him upside down. Naruto's hands placed themselves on either side of Sasuke's face as short pecks were drawn out, and he fell into the kiss.

Sasuke didn't struggle feeling the plump lips caress his own with their tender touch, and he reached up to pull Naruto closer by his neck. He felt the warmth of Naruto's exhale hovering over his chin as he breathed, and from how rapid it was, he could tell his boyfriend was enjoying himself.

He rubbed his fingertips in circles on Naruto's neck, pressing over his pulse and a spot that made Naruto's knees quake. "You've been enjoying this all day, haven't you?" he asked his lover in the kiss, each parting their lips for an open mouth one.

**-The Single Lip-**

Sasuke was met with no audible response from the other. When he was about to speak again, Naruto captured his bottom lip between his own and sucked on it as his answer. He suckled harshly, tugging it upward making Sasuke groan and lift his back from off the chair.

When Naruto released it, he placed a kiss to the slightly swollen lip. For a second time, he pulled Sasuke's lip between his and this time, he nibble on it lightly. Sasuke's toes curled over the legs of the chair as Naruto continued his deed, and he felt his groin twitch.

And Naruto called him the tease? Yet he had been playing this game all day trying to keep him from accomplishing his work?

Giving one last bite, Naruto hovered Sasuke, meeting their gazes, and he licked his lips with that all knowing grin on his face. He stood upright, still looking at the man leaned back in his chair peering at him overhead, and he left.

Sasuke looked bewildered as the door closed behind his exiting mate, and when he heard it click, something snapped. Dammit, he had had enough of Naruto; it had been cute at first, but with each kiss Naruto gave him raising the bar and being even more sexy than the former, it was starting to get next to him; now, it was his turn to make a move.

**-The French-**

Sasuke got out of his chair, sauntered over to the door, and twisted the knob. Pulling the door back, he walked over the threshold into the lounge area of the basement. Walking up to Naruto – his back to him- he reached out his hand to his shoulder, spinning Naruto's front towards him.

"Hey, what the-" Naruto began to speak, but Sasuke's lips attacked him. The kiss was hungry and fiery, and Naruto threw his arms around Sasuke's neck to pull him in. Sasuke put his hand on the backside of Naruto's thighs and lifted him into his arms, holding him up and walked to the pool table.

He placed the male on the wooden ledge and caressed the top of his ass. Naruto moaned into the kiss as Sasuke pushed his eager tongue into his mouth and ravished his hot cavern. Fingers found themselves in raven tresses and tugged at the hairs when Sasuke's kissing became dominant.

Sasuke breathed heavily, panting as the need to have his blonde haired boyfriend became unbearable. Their groins were connected with Sasuke placed between Naruto's thighs, and he rocked into him, creating a delicious friction as their swelling bulges rubbed.

"You are such a fucking tease," Sasuke breathed into the kiss, pulling Naruto's bottom lip between his own and letting it go with a soft pop. "You knew what you were doing, didn't you?"

Naruto grinned, with hooded sea blue eyes peering up into lusty onyx. "That's what you get for leaving me this morning."

"Oh, so that's what this is about?" Sasuke kissed Naruto's lips, then his chin, along his jaw, and his neck.

Naruto lifted his head upward to expose more of his neck for Sasuke's tongue to lap at his skin and teeth to mark him with welts. He removed his hands from Sasuke's hair to rest atop the pool table; there was tension in his arms as he held them steady, arching his body into Sasuke's. Low moans rumbled in his throat, stifled as Sasuke sucked on him; he winced but then smirked loving the man's bite.

"I guess I got to you pretty bad," Naruto's low voice was gruff as Sasuke moved his hands along his exposed torso, gripping at his sides, his hips, and his ass. He bucked from Sasuke's possessive hold, and the sudden jerk of his crotch to Sasuke's made the other's knees buckle.

He stopped his sucking, burying his face in the crook of Naruto's neck, closed his eyes, and let a groan slip from his throat. "God, Naruto, you can't be doing that. I'm already at my limit."

**-The Secret Message-**

Naruto brought his hands under Sasuke's jaw and lifted his head from his shoulder. Bringing him up to face him, Naruto leaned forward pressing an open mouth kiss to Sasuke's and immediately pushed his tongue inward. He moved his muscle in what Sasuke thought was a pattern, but the distinct movement of his tongue made Sasuke realize he was spelling out something.

He held his mouth open, giving Naruto the freedom to write on his tongue with his own as he tried to decipher what he was saying. As Sasuke inhaled, he took in the smell of Naruto's breath, still smelling as sweet as the syrup from breakfast along with the dragonfruit from the lip gloss. His mind became clouded as the touch of the tip of Naruto's tongue swept across his buds and sent a sexual sensation coursing through his body.

Naruto had been skilled with his tongue -he moved it sensually and slow-, and it was something that really turned Sasuke on. Focusing on the letters Naruto had been making, when he pulled back- the devilish smirk still gracing his features- Sasuke's brow rose with an equally mischievous curve of his lips.

"I want you to-"

"Shhh," Naruto pressed a finger to Sasuke's lips which he kissed, "don't say- just do."

Their lips melded together with Sasuke untying Naruto's bottoms, and when the man on the pool table lifted himself up, Sasuke pulled the cotton off lean legs in one swipe. When Naruto settled back onto the table, Sasuke's hand met him- wrapping around him and stroking as fluid leaked from the tip. He moaned as Sasuke toyed with him, still kissing him fervently.

Naruto shut his eyes as Sasuke moved himself downward, and his back arched as he enjoyed Sasuke arousing him. He had wanted this all day long, and his breath hitched as he took a sharp inhale feeling the soft, warm cavern of his lover covering him.

"Ahhh," he moaned, grasping at the surface of the wooden ledge, "Sasuke, your mouth feels so good." The male's head bobbed with him completely taking Naruto in, engulfing him and sucking energetically.

Sasuke could feel the slight tremors of Naruto's body as he sucked him off, and he placed his fingers at Naruto's hips, gripping tightly and digging fingertips in his tan skin. Naruto bucked into his mouth, and he breathed in through his nose to keep himself from gagging as the tip touched the back of his throat.

He licked the underside as he came up and swirled the tongue around his head- darting the tip out to dig into the slit. Naruto groaned, rolling his hips into Sasuke's mouth, almost fucking it, but when Sasuke would clutch his hips firmly, his back would curve and he let out a groan. "You're so-so aggressive," Naruto panted, earning a smirk of Sasuke's lips around him.

Coming off of Naruto's head with a soft pop and a kiss, Sasuke looked up into blue irises gleaming with need. "You keep doing things like that, and I'm going to be pushed over the edge before you're ready." He greedily devoured Naruto again going back down on him earning another moan from his blonde haired boyfriend.

He sped his movements, deep throated the male, and taunted him to the point of bursting. Hot white streams shot down his throat which he welcomely drank as Naruto's hips jerked from his release and let out a string of heavy breaths.

Sliding his lips off of Naruto, Sasuke wiped his mouth with his sleeve as he stood up. He looked down to the heavily panting male with his eyes shut tight with his body still subtly shaking. He placed his hands at the base of his shirt and pulled the material over his head followed by untying the string of his lounge pants. Letting the cotton fall down his legs to pool at his ankles, he stepped out of them and placed himself between Naruto's thighs. His attentive arousal rubbed against Naruto's stomach which the other gratefully took into his hand.

"Can you help me out?" he asked his lover with a smile on his face as he raked his fingers through sunny locks. Naruto nodded as he stroked him, rubbing his thumb over the moistened tip. Sasuke hooked a finger under his chin to pull his face up, and when their lips met, they kissed again.

**-The Eskimo-**

The green of the pool table was drenched with sweat, outlining Naruto's frame. Both males panted heavily as their breathing was labored. Sasuke was laid atop Naruto -his head resting on top of rapidly rising and falling chest- spent. Naruto ran his fingers through slick ebony locks that went limp from being wet. He looked up into the ceiling- staring off into space- lazily playing with Sasuke's hair as the other loosened his grip on his side.

Sasuke pushed himself up, and slid his body along Naruto's so their face could meet. Breaking his attention from his daze, Naruto looked to Sasuke who peered lovingly at him, and a small smile crept into his lips.

There were no words as Sasuke lay his palm against Naruto's and laced their fingers together. Naruto slightly lifted his head up, touching his nose to Sasuke's and began to move it side to side. Sasuke grinned, following Naruto's movement and went in the opposite direction, nuzzling back against him.

A quick peck was placed to each pair of lips when they stopped moving, and Naruto laid back on the pool table with Sasuke laying his head next to Naruto's.

"I really love your lips," Sasuke brushed the tip of his nose next to Naruto's cheek, earning a chuckle from his lover.

"Hn, I really love kissing you."

/End.

**A/N: I may go back and add the sex scene; I just wasn't in the mood to fight with writing one right now. However, I hope you enjoyed! Until next time...**


End file.
